Thoughts of Yesterday: One Acorn Too Late
by Shippos-gurl
Summary: Shippo recalls his father's death and wonders if he could have helped. Rated PG for death.[OneShot]


Hey eveyone! Shippo here! This is a little fanfic I was writing as I wirte '_Writing is my Life'_. That's alot of writing! Just a one-shot but I thought it was pretty good.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of it's characters.

**Characters**: Shippo

**Warnings**: There is one death.

* * *

Thoughts of Yesterday: One Acorn Too Late.

_It's been almost a year almost a year. Almost a year since my father died. Almost a year since I met Inu Yasha and Kagome. _

_It's not like I'm the only one who has lost a parent, Inu Yasha lost both his parents, Kagome doesn't have a father, Miroku lost his parents, and so did Sango. But they don't understand. They all knew their family longer then I knew mine. Maybe if I was __stronger I could have saved my father. Maybe if I was quicker I could have got their in time…maybe…_

* * *

If you were traveling by a crisp forest, on a beautiful summer day, you might have seen a young fox demon crouching down as he picked up acorns. His eyes were set on one acorn in particular, the black acorn. He had vowed to give it to his father when he finally found it. His father had thanked him but told him not to worry about it too much. He skipped around the forest picking up acorn after acorn looking for the one he wanted.

Shippo sighed. He sat on the ground and overlooked the acorns he already had. "Where is it?" He asked himself. Shippo looked up into the sky but just as he did he saw something in the tree in front of him.

"The black acorn," Shippo whispered looking up at a branch. "There it is!" He wrapped his arms around the tree the acorn was on and began to shift up it. He reached his arms out and grabbed the black acorn, but just as he did he realized he was not holding on to the tree and fell to the ground.

"Ouch!" He yelled as he hit the ground and just as he did the acorn feel put of his hand. Shippo raced after it, and grabbed it, only to find another small furry hand on the other side. The hand turned out to be that of a squirrel, a small squirrel that stared at Shippo with big eyes. Shippo pulled on the acorn and the squirrel pulled back.

"Will you just give the acorn?" Shippo asked. "I need it for my father." Yet, the squirrel would not let go.

"Here," Shippo said offering two acorns to the squirrel, "if you give me that one acorn you can have these two." The squirrel hesitated a moment, but took the two acorns and left. Shippo smiled, grabbed the black acorn, and ran home to find his dad.

"Dad," Shippo called to his father as he ran out of the forest and through the field. "Look at all the acorns I found!" Shippo pushed through the bushes in front of his home, but as soon as he saw his father he dropped all the acorns he was carrying. For his father was around the waist of someone else, dead. There were two demons standing in front of him with huge smiles on their faces.

"Dad," Shippo whispered.

"This fox-demon makes a great pelt," said the demon who was wearing Shippo's father.

"He should, he has great fur," said the other one.

"Should we kill the little one too?" Shippo shuddered but he did not run. He couldn't leave his dad.

"Nah, He's too small to wear anyways, leave the little wimp here some other demon will kill him." The two demons rose to the sky and flew away. Shippo stood there, his body trembling, tears running down his face. He looked down at his feet, that's when he saw it. He saw the black acorn. He bent down and picked it up.

"I have no reason to keep you anymore," Shippo said. He bent down, dug up some dirt, placed the acorn in the hole, and put more dirt on top.

"Goodbye Dad," Shippo said as he let his tears drop on the small grave, "I swear I will revenge you, if it's the last thing I do."

_

* * *

__If only I got there sooner. But then I would have not met Inu Yasha and the others. Still, I can't help but miss him. But if I got there sooner…would they have killed me too? Then I would have never been able to revenge my Dad. I can't decide on whether I should thank that squirrel, or curse him. Or maybe it's all that black acorns fault. Wait, I can't blame others. It was my fault. I just…got their one acorn to late._

* * *

How dramatic! I hope you liked it though.I used a bit of dialouge from that one episode where the gang is trapped in the cacoons. Anyways Review please. Flame is also welcomed as long as it tells me what I am doing worng.


End file.
